


Fearless

by Andromakhe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Snakes Alive!" Raphael comforts Leo through his crisis of conscience. Fluff alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the rushed nature of this fic, but I couldn't wait to post it. I hope some people enjoy it regardless.

It was a day after the mad serpentine scientist was defeated, and life was going well for Splinter and his turtles. However, he sensed that Leonardo was troubled. He was distracted in morning training, a fact which cost him a victory against Raphael, who held a sai to Leo's throat.

 

"What gives, Fearless?" Raphael drawled, eyes suspicious while his tone gave away no concern. "You were sloppy and unfocused."

 

Leo sat up and Raph put away his weapons and sat in front of him. Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter looked on with interest. They wanted to know what the problem was, too.

 

Leo sheathed his swords and nodded to Raph. "I know. I didn't give the fight my best. But I..." Leo hesitated and looked at Splinter, Donnie, and Mikey. "I can't discuss it now."

 

"Why? Now's as good a time as any."

 

"It's...It's embarrassing."

 

"So? You should be used to that. I love embarrassing you."

 

Leo grimaced. "Just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I've grown to like it," Leo retorted, agitated.

 

"Well, I can't force you to talk, but in your current condition, I don't trust you to lead," Raph said with certainty.

 

Donnie nodded in agreement, but Leo noted worry in his eyes. Michelangelo didn't say yes or no. He looked sympathetic, concerned. Splinter was solemn, thoughtful.

 

"I do not think Leonardo should be rushed into revealing what troubles him. If it embarrasses him, he should be allowed to speak in his own time. But Raphael is correct as well. A distracted leader endangers the entire team. I recommend not patrolling until Leonardo has stabilized. An interim leader would not work in this case, since all of you are worried about him. Yes, even you, Raphael. I can sense it." Raphael ducked his head awkwardly. Leonardo smiled. "Leonardo, would you be willing to talk to me about what troubles you?"

 

"Now?" Leo queried, a little apprehensive.

 

"Yes," Splinter affirmed.

 

Leo nodded. "Okay. But I don't want you fellas listening in." Leo glanced at the other turtles.

 

"Come on," Mikey complained. "Maybe we can help."

 

Leo shook his head firmly. "No."

 

Splinter interjected. "Training is dismissed. And if you respect Leonardo, you will honor his desire for privacy. You know him. He is not one to keep secrets for long, particularly if they endanger any of you. I am certain his judgment will be sound regarding whether or not he seeks your aid. You all must trust him as well."

 

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie exchanged a mixture of resigned and guilty glances before all three nodded simultaneously. "Hai, Sensei," they chorused.

 

Leo nodded gratefully to Splinter.

 

Donnie began to leave the room. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the workshop."

 

Splinter nodded to Donnie while Leo waved.

 

"I'll be reading comics," Mikey announced, though he didn't wait for any acknowledgement before leaving.

 

"You know, I think I'm going to go back to sleep," Raph said around a yawn, stretching his arms over his head. "I don't know. I'm tired for some reason."

 

Leo met Raph's eyes, concerned. "I hope you aren't getting sick."

 

"I doubt it. It's probably just 'cause I didn't fall asleep right away last night. That, and dealing with lunatic scientists always takes a lot out of me." Raph rolled his eyes contemptuously. "Thanks for the sympathy, though." He nodded and touched Leo's forearm briefly before bowing to Splinter, making eye contact with him for a moment. When Splinter only nodded a farewell, Raph left the room silently.

 

Splinter and Leo spent the next hour in quiet conversation and cleansing meditation. When Leo emerged from Splinter's room, he no longer felt guilty or afraid to talk to his team. They cared about him, which meant they didn't resent him. He was still going to speak to them, but he felt reassured that he wouldn't be mocked or laughed at. And Splinter forgave him and still loved him. Everything would be all right.

 

After a productive evening training session and a companionable dinner of pizza and sushi, Leo cleared his throat and addressed his friends. Splinter left the room discreetly, smiling proudly. Leonardo kept maturing day by day, and Splinter was honored to be able to witness it.

 

"Guys, you know I spoke to Master Splinter earlier. He advised that I should fill you in as soon as possible on my situation. So..." Leo looked into each of his friends' eyes, encountering curiosity, impatience, and compassion. "I feel really badly for abandoning you guys yesterday. I lead you into danger and was too cowardly to see you through. I was selfish and did what I swore never to do - left you behind." Leo stopped as his voice broke. "I felt guilty and terrible but I still ran away. I let you and Sensei down and came home alone. And Master Splinter didn't even yell at me. He already knew why I'd returned alone. He was gentle and firm. You know him. I had to get back out there and rescue you guys. And I wanted to and I didn't want to." Assessing his friends again, Leo was heartened by the sympathy and understanding they projected. "I'm really sorry, you guys. If you want a new leader, I understand. I abandoned you twice, counting the time I doubted my ability. But please don't abandon me." 

 

Leo was pleading and vulnerable. Michelangelo embraced him, laying his cheek to Leo's and rubbing his shell soothingly. Donatello was clicking his tongue compassionately. Raphael, however, felt annoyed. This was Leo's big hangup? Ugh. Leonardo was an idiot and he wanted to punch him in the skull. Not too hard, but still.

 

"Leonardo, give me a break," Raph snapped. "And if you start crying, I swear I will do something you will regret."

 

Leo's eyes widened in surprise. Mikey glared at Raph over Leo's shoulder. Donnie shook his head at Raph disapprovingly. Raph snarled at both of them, unperturbed.

 

"Listen, Leonardo. I appreciate the apology and all, but I don't really want it. I mean, the offer is what matters, so it's good that you talked to us. But you're still fearless to me. No. I know what you're going to say. You're going to ask me if I heard a word you said. And I was listening. Closely.

 

"You talk about what you didn't do. You talk about how you didn't do your job, how you left us in the lurch to fend for ourselves and disappointed Sensei. Sensei doesn't seem disappointed in you. He told us just this morning to trust in your leadership. And I can't speak for Donatello and Michelangelo, but what you did just now proves you're still worthy of the position. Heck, what you did yesterday, even.

 

"Yeah, you ditched us. But you also came back for us. It doesn't matter that we already freed ourselves. The point is you made the effort to face and conquer debilitating fear. For us. 

 

"And another thing. Before we were trapped, you told us you were deathly afraid of snakes. Fearless, we had to go on this mission. You know we did. You didn't have the option to skip it because you couldn't lead properly. But because you were honest with us, we were fully aware of our own situation. We knew it was likely you weren't going to help us. That's why when you did return, we were pretty much free. If you hadn't said anything about what you were going through, we would have waited for you to come back, assuming you were running off with some kind of plan and would be back soon. We started working as soon as you left and that probably saved us.

 

"So I don't want to hear any more bull about how horrible a leader you are and what a rotten person you are. You made a mistake. You did your best to make up for it. You defeated Cobrato. You're Fearless, and nothing's going to change that for me."

 

"Hear, hear," Mikey cheered, holding Leo close as a few tears fell on Mikey's shoulder.

 

Donatello smiled at Raph, whose beak was pressed into a hard line. But when Donnie didn't look away but kept smiling, Raph nodded curtly and his face relaxed into kindness. "I call it like I see it," he said simply.

 

Leo raised his head from Mikey's shoulder, releasing him from his embrace. When Mikey returned to his seat, Leo was composed. "Raphael, I'll never forget this. Not least of all because I didn't know you were the lecturing type." Leo winked teasingly.

 

Raphael groaned. "I hang around you too much," he grumbled.

 

Leo chuckled warmly. "And Donatello and Michelangelo. Do you agree with him?"

 

"Dude, I already said I did," Mikey complained. "And Raphael calls me stupid."

 

"Hey," Leo whined. "That's not right."

 

"Pretty bad when Michelangelo's calling you an idiot, Leonardo. Although in this case, I have to agree." Raphael smirked.

 

"Raphael, you aren't helping."

 

"I know. That's the idea." Raphael winked. "Can't have you thinking I've gone completely soft."

 

Leo snorted, sighing through his nose in controlled annoyance.

 

Donatello spoke up. "I see no flaw in Raphael's assertions, Leonardo. I'm expecting you to lead the patrol tonight, and in the future."

 

Mikey and Raph nodded, Raph making no snide remarks.

 

"Well, let's get going then," Leo commanded, getting to his feet, the team following suit. They dressed for patrol and stopped at Splinter's room to say goodbye as usual.

 

Splinter stood up and bowed to his students, offering Raphael a loving smile. "I am a rat and could not help overhearing your conversation. I am proud of your maturity, Raphael. You have reminded me that intelligence isn't just about academics or even emotion. It's also about synthesizing information and drawing correct conclusions from a realistic worldview. 

 

"I hope and pray for your continued safety, my sons. Keep protecting each other. Remember, Leonardo. The safety of the team is not only your responsibility. It is about how well you work together. You all keep each other safe in different ways, just by being yourselves. Turtles, fight with honor."

 

"Hai, Sensei." The team bowed as one and Splinter walked them to the lair exit, his unified team radiating pride, contentment, and the fierce love of warriors as they jogged away into the night.

 


End file.
